The Secret Cave
by Zarek4ever
Summary: Chapter 1 has been reposted... Harry spends the summer at the burrow and just could take Ginny hitting on him all the time, and the fact that Molly keeps trying to put him and Ginny togehter. Full Summary inside
1. In The Fobidden Forest part 1

The Secret Cave

By: Zarek4ever

Chapter 1 has been redone. I posted it up before my Bata could read it and fix it for me. So any mistakes are my Bata readers.

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned the Harry Potter series but I don't. No in second thought I don't want the series just Harry Potter. Harry Potter character's not mine but the plot is.

**_This is my first fanfic. So please don't be too mean. This is going to be a slash. Meaning male/male paring. If you don't like slash then don't read. _**

This story starts about a month before Harry's seventh year. Harry spent the summer at the Burrow and just couldn't take Ginny hitting on him all the time, and the fact that Molly keeps trying to put him and Ginny together. Because Harry won't take Ginny, Ron's getting mad at him. So Harry leaves.

_(Harry's thoughts)_

_**(Harry's thoughts fighting)**_

_Snape's thoughts_

_**Snape's thoughts fighting**_

In the Forbidden Forest Part 1

_(Now where is that stupid cave? I know that it's somewhere around here.)_

Harry looked around another boulder, looking for the marks he made on one, when he first found the cave at the end of his sixth year.

_(Why didn't I just go to Hogwarts in the first place)(**Because he's there, and you don't want to see him, why I don't know )** _

"Just great, now I'm arguing with myself, I really need to get help" Harry said to himself, as he looked around another boulder. _( WHY can't I find that stupid cave, I've been looking for two bloody hours in the rain. God this is stupid, I should have just gone to Hogwarts in the first place. Who cares if he's there.) **(You do.) **(I do no... Hey is this it?) _ "Ha. Found it." The marking was just an "S" and "H" with a plus sign in between. (S+H) "I don' know why I made this marking, it's very childish. Might as well go inside and get out of this rain"

As soon as Harry got inside he started a fire and started to take off his close and laid them out to dry, leaving him only in his boxers. He transfigured small rocks in to blankets and pillows, laying them onto the ground, And added some extra warming spells on them. So he would stay warm throughout the night.

_(Tomorrow I'll go to Hogwarts.) **(AND!?)**(And what..?) **(You'll go to Hogwarts aaaaaannnnnnnnd see HIM. Aannnnddddd …. Then you'll ravish him.) **(What… No I can't ravish him he might not even like me, he might get mad at me for leaving the Burrow like I did. He's most likely already found out that I left already.) **( And you want him to know, don't you. So he can come find you...and ravish you.)**_

"I really need to get some help." Harry stated to himself for the second time that night.

Harry was about to get under the blankets when he heard something rustle behind him. He turned around, wand in hand, just incase the Weasley's had already found him, because he didn't want to go back. Though he didn't know how they knew where he was. What he saw surprised him, there stood, soaking wet from the rain, was Professor Severus Snape.


	2. Finding You

The Cave

By: Zarek4ever

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I forgot to mention, HBP does not happen. End of sixth year just seem like a good place to start.

HEEELLLOOO PEOPLE!!!! I am Zarek4evers' older sister. I am going to be beta reading for her, so any mistakes in spelling or gramer are mine not hers.(exept for chapter 1 that was her fault.) Hitokiri Jenni.

_(Harry's thoughts)_

_**(Harry's thoughts fighting)**_

_Snape's thoughts _

_**Snape's thoughts fighting **_

Chapter 2

In the Forbidden Forest Part 2

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry said at the same time as Snape said "Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding." They said again at the same time.

Both hiding from the mob of red heads that have flooded the school.

"How do you know about this place?" asked Snape.

" I found it at the end of my sixth year. When I left for a while to think about how I'm going to defeat ol' Voldey." stated Harry. (_Please don't make me go.)** (Now I like the way your thinking.)** (Shut-up)_ Snape gave a small smile at the insult knowing that only Harry would dare call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that insulting name. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"Well I've known about the place longer than you so get out" Sneered Snape. P_lease stay, he's the one who put that mark on the boulder. I wondered who had done it. S+H, I wonder what he means by that. Maybe, but no Harry wouldn't feel that way, would he? **Ask him and you might find out. **no **ASK **NO **ASK **N… _

"NO. There is plenty of room for the both of us. As much as a don't like sharing any thing with you. Not" The last bet whispered. _(Take that, What are you going to do know. Damn you sure are sexy when you're wet. How I wish I could just get you alone. Wait we already are. Damn)** (Heres your chance, now go and ravish him. I know that you want to.)**_

See ever since Harry's sixth year when he was forced to train with all of the teachers, so he could grow stronger. He and Snape became friends, putting there past behind them. And as the year went on they both realized that they wanted to be more than just friends. Not knowing that the other felt the same way they started to distance them self from one another.

"Fine, but I get the bed."

" WHAAAT. NNOOO. I made it so I get it. Make one yourself."

"But I don't have anything to make one with. So I get to have yours."

"What, why mine. And why don't you have any thing with you? Weren't you at Hogwarts from the summer. You should have plenty of things with you. And why aren't you at Hogwarts any way?"

Snapes face started to turn red, "It's none of you business." _Like I'm going to tell you that I can looking for you when I felt your magic and heard that you left the Burrow._

"Well if it's fine with you we could…….. we … we could just." Harry looked away from Snape. Finding his feet interesting. While his face turned bright red.

"We could just what Mr. Potter?" Snape Teased. _He's not going to suggest that we sleep together? **Your dream come true. **_

"We could just share the bed that I made up. Er I mean…. It's late and we're both tired, and…" Harry continued to stare at his feet. _(I can't believe that I just said that) **(Good start. Now just tell him to take off his clothes and shag him like you've wanted to for years.) **(WHAT!! I can't do that!! There is no way that Sev will never want to be with me.) **(You don't know that. Just ask him. I know you want to.)**_

Unfortunately Harry had said everything in a soft wisper, but just loud enough for Snape to hear.

"You….. You want to be with me. Since when?" Asked a blushing Snape

"What. You heard me. Oh god, what I'm I going to do. Well I might as well tell you. Yes I want to be with you, ever since we put our pasts behind us and we became friends. I just want it to be more, but I ….. I .. didn't know how you felt about going any further than just being friends. So …."

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that."

Harry looked up when he heard movement "What are you…." Harry stopped speechless when he saw Snape starting to pull his shirt over his head, Staring at him hotly.

"I to started to fall for you when we had to train together." He toed he shoes off, walking closer to Harry. "But I didn't know how you felt either. So I let you be." Snape then shrugged out of his pants, leaving him only in his boxers like Harry. "And I see now how wrong I was to let you go." He engulfed Harry in to his arms, and maneuvered him toward the make shift bed. He then knelt down and flipped the top blanket over and slid in between. Holding a hand out, he invited Harry to join him.

"Just for tonight. Let me hold you. And we'll take it as slow as you want" Snape wispered in Harry's ear.

"Just for tonight." Harry agreed as they fell asleep.

Thank you for reading. I hope to update soon, but it might be awhile because i start school on monday.

Hope you injoyed this chapter intill next time. :

Please R&R


	3. The First Kiss

The Secret Cave

By: Zarek4ever

Chapter 3

The First Kiss

When Harry woke the next morning he tried to get up but couldn't because of the arm that was wrapped around his waist. He looked up to see Snape looking down at him.

"Good morning Harry." Snape said softly _He looks cute when he sleeps. I could stay up all night just watching him sleep. **But he's hot, no sexer when he's waking. **_

"Good morning" Harry said back, looking into Snape's eyes. _(He has realy nice eyes) **(And a realy nice body too.)**_

Without the other knowing it they both started to move closer to one another, Snape moving on top of Harry, bracing himself on both hands on either side of Harry's head. Leaning down he slowly started to kiss Harry, and coaxed him with little licks and nibbles on his bottom lip to open for him. Then their tounges started to dual for dominace. Snape winning. Snape brought his hands to the back of Harry's head to deepen the kiss more. But the need for air became to much for both and they broke apart. Looking in each others eyes, smiling.

"I've waited for so long to do that." Severus stated.

"Me too." Agreed Harry._ (But i wish that you would do more.)_

"We should probably get to Hogwarts before every one starts worrying about you." Severus said in a soft wisper, trying hard to slow his breathing. "Not that they haven't already." Stated Snape as he started to get up to get dressed. Holding out his hand to help Harry to his feet.

"I really don't care as long as I'm with you." replided Harry.

"I know. By the way, why did you leave the Burrow?" Snaped asked as put his pants on.

"I left because I couldn't stand Ginny hitting on me twinty-four/seven. Even when I was sleeping she tried to get into my bed in the middle of the night. Then there was Molly, trying to get me and Ginny alone so we could "make out", and Ron getting mad at me because i didn't want to have sex with her." Harry said as he buttoned up his shirt. "And I wanted to see you."

"Ginny tried to do what?" Severus yelled puting on his robes "I hope you cursed her"

"I almost did. The first night she tried to get in bed with me saying that we were meant for each other. After about a week of that I jinxed the door to never let her in, and if she tried to get in... well... let's just say the door would start to eat her. Made Molly and Ron very mad at me." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Good." Severus walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go beat the red heads." Harry turnd his head and kissed Severus.

Hope you like this chapter.

I won't be able to update till next monday. not tomarow. I'm goin to try and up date every monday, or every other manday. I'll do my best to stay on track. I'm starting school, so i'm going to have a lot of homework, plus i work every day.

Please R&R


	4. In The Forbidden Forest Part 2

The Secret Cave

By: Zarek4ever

Chapter 4

In The Forbidden Forest Part 2

Severus and Harry slowly made their way back to Hogwarts. Both thinking the same thing... 'I don't want to go back yet.'

"Er... Is it... Is it ok with you if I call you Severus?" Harry asked looking up to Snape as they walked around another tree.

" What? Oh... Yes, that's fine. But only if I get to call you Harry." Severus replied. "You do know that we have to keep this quit don't you?"

"Why?" Harry stoped walking and turned to face Severus. "If it's because of Voldey, then forget it, i don't care. I won't let him hurt you. Besides I'm the only one that can hurt you, and there is nothing you can do about it. So there." Harry folded his arms and stock out his tongue to him.

Snape couldn't resist, he pulled Harry to him and kissed him. Putting his arms around him, Severus pulled him in closer. While walking him backwards so Harry's back was against a tree. Harry reached up and put his arms around Sev's neck, wanting more. Harry felt him tugging at his shirt, pulling the tucked in part from out of his pants as their kiss intensified. Cold fingers ran across his stomach, going up his chest. Harry felt shivers go down his back. Their tongues duled in severus's mouth, before they broke apart. Both more then willing to have there way with the other, but thought better of it.

"As much as I want to continue this, we have to get back." Severus announced gruffly only to find himself being kissed again.

Harry pulled away soon after to agree but moaned when Severus went straight to kissing his neck. Harry had started to unbutton Snape's robes as the others hands started to undo his pants when they both heard a twig snapping behind Severus.

"Severus Snape you better get your hands off Harry right now. He belongs to my Ginny." yelled the person behind them.

They both looked up, looking of Snapes right shoulder. There stood Molly with her wand pointed at Severus. Severus turned around pushing Harry behind him.

"Harry doesn't belong to anyone. It's his choice who he wants to be with, not yours or Ginny's. And just to let you know Harry doesn't want to be with Ginny. That's why he left your little sluts house in the first place." Severus yelled back.

"Thats not true. Harry wants to be with Ginny. They were made for each other. Ginny has been saving herself for Harry." Molly stated matter-as-factly. "Come on Harry, Ginny is waiting for you back at Hogwarts. She's been so worried about you."

"Harry's not going back with you. He's going with me. Besides, I'm more than capable of taking Harry back to Hogwarts." Severus said as he garbed Harry's hand and started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, Harry loves me. He told me himself." Severus yelled over his shoulder.

Molly stood there with a shocked look on her face, not wanting to believe what Severus had just said. "No. Thats not true. Harry is supposed to love Ginny. Only Ginny."

S+HS+HS+H

"I think we lost her, so can we slow down now." Harry asked seeing the opening of the forest.

"Yes" Severus said as he turned and once again attacked Harry's lips. Backing him up against a tree. Harry felt Sev's tongue tracing the seam where his lips came together. He then pushed his own tongue forward to touch severus's.

Severus brought one of his free hands down to the bottom of Harry's shirt, and started to trail it up his chest. Rubbing the tips of his finger across Harry's nipples, feeling them harden. Harry felt a fluttering in his stomach and his legs began to tremble.

Soon air became needed, so they broke apart. Harry looked up into Severus's eyes and smiled. "That was great. Oh... thank you for sticking up for me back there. Ginny saving herself for me, my ass."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and started to walk to Hogwarts.


	5. The Encounter

Please read the BETA Note at the end of this chapter!!!!!

The I'm soo sorry for not updating last week. It was all my BETAs fault. Hope you injoy this chapter. Secret Cave

By: Zarek4ever

Chapter 5

The Encounter

Harry and Severus slowly made their way up the steps to the front doors. Holding the others hands.

"I don't want to go back to the Burrow, I mean the 'sluts house,' Harry said smiling at the end, "I just want to stay here with you." Stopping in front of the doors. "I just found you. I don't want you to leave. When we go inside I'll be forced to go back. Dumbles won't listen to me; he never has and never will. He'll just tell me that going back to the Burrow will be good for me. Or something like that."

"I won't let them take you from me. We'll figure something out. I know we will. But for right now, lets go insides so we don't have to talk to Molly again. And MAYBE if we're quite no one will notices us." Severus said as he put his arm around Harry's waist.

_I wont lose you Harry. No matter what happens, I wont lose you. **You got that right. **_

Harry laid his head on Severus's shoulder as they walked in. Walking past he Great Hall, they headed for the dungeon hallway, trying not to be noticed, but fate was against them. For they didn't make it half way when they were spotted.

"Harry, my love, are you ok? Why did you leave me? Was it something I didn't do, did I not tell you enough about how much I love you... WHAT ON EARTH IS SNAPE'S ARM DOING AROUND YOU? ONLY I AM ALOUD TO TOUCH YOU!" Ginny yelled as she ran towards them, stopping when she saw Snapes' arm around her Harry. "PROFESSOR SNAPE, I DEMAND THAT YOU RELISE MY HARRY NOW! IT'S NO WONDER HE LOOKS SO SAD, HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOU! I would have thanked you for finding my Harry but you make him miserable, so I won't."

"Yeah. Get your hand off something that doesn't belong to you. Harry belongs to Ginny." Ron said as he walked up behind Ginny, glaring at him.

"THATS ENOUGH! I DONT BELONG TO ANYONE! I GET TO CHOOSE WHO I WANT TO BE WITH!! NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! ONLY ME!" Harry yelled at them. "WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE WITH EACH OTHER! I'M MEANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE, YES!! BUT IT'S NOT YOU! NEVER HAS BEEN NEVER WILL BE! NOW WILL WE PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Of course we were meant to be together. Now come back to me and we can go home and we'll just forget that this ever happened." Ginny said as she started to walk slowly towards Harry holding out her hand.

"Did you not hear what Harry just said? He doesn't want to be with you. He wants to be with someone else. And that someone is ME." Severus growled. Once again he grabbed Harry's hand and walked off, before any one could say any thing else.

"Ron, tell me it's not true. Harry loves me, not Snape. ME!" Ginny cried onto Ron's shoulder. "We were made for each other. I just know it. Why is he being so mean to me. I love him."

"Shh. I don't know why Harry's acting like that, but I'll find out. Maybe it has to do with Snape." Ron said. Rubbing her back. "Come on let's go tell Dumbledore, he might be able to help Harry. Dumbledore will show him that he's meant to be with you, and make him come back to you." Ginny nodded her head.

They both started to walk out of the Great Hall when Molly walked in. Looking like she had been running. Spotting her children she headed in their direction. She started to worry when she saw Ginny leaning on Ron.

"Ginny, honey, are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked pulling her in her arms.

"It's Harry. I think Snape did something to him, because he said he didn't want to be with me." Ginny cried, "We have to do something. He's mine and mine alone. No one else can have him. I won't let them. I want the world to know that I'm Harry's wife."

"It's going to be Ok, Gin, I'll go talk to Dumbledore to see what I can do about Harry. Why don't you go home and rest, and I'll bring Harry back with me." Molly stated as she left her children. Heading for Dumbledore's office.

I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R

I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed since I started.

BETA NOTE…

TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING!!! I am so sorry that this has taken so long for my sister to post this chapter. This is my fault. My computer was being a pain in the ass and not letting me make any corrections. So once again, I am sorry for the delay. If you wish you it, my sister will be more than happy to hang me by my little toes and beat me for making you wait. Please enjoy the rest of the story.


	6. Snakes Den

The Secret Cave

By: Zarek4ever

Chapter 6

Sorry it's late again. had the same problem as last time. so if there are still mistakes in this chapter then its all my bata's fault. Even this note. I give you the right to hurt her if you want. Hope you like this Chapter Till next week. The Snake's Den

Snape and Harry both slowed down when they noticed that they weren't being followed by anyone. Snape lead Harry down to the dungeons, past the potions room, to another door farther down the hallway, and stopped. Turning around, Harry saw a picture. It looked very familiar. Walking up to the picture trying to get a better look.

_"I know this place. I've been there."** "No, you were just there." **"What? Oh My God! It's the Cave!"_

There in a wooden frame was the cave. Their Secret Cave. Then from the left side of the frame walked in a centaur, and stopped in the middle of the painting.

"Would you like to go in your room or to your cave?" The centaur said.

"Room please. I would also like to change the password for both, so Harry can get in to." Severus told the painting.

"Very well what would you like to change you passwords too?" The centaur asked moving it's front hooves.

"For my rooms it's going to be S and H forever, and for the cave." Severus answered. Turning around to face Harry. "You chose the password for the cave."

"The Secret Cave." Was all Harry said

"Thank you. Your passwords are now changed. You may now go in. And Harry welcome to the snake's den." With that said the centaur left the painting to the right.

When they got inside Snape's room, Harry had to stop and look around. Having been his first time in these rooms. The floor was made of a dark hard wood. A dark, almost black, red leather couch sat in the middle of the living room, the back facing the door. A cherry wood coffee table, with a glass top, sat in front of the couch. A high backed chare, it was the same color as the couch, sat on the other side of the table. On the wall to there right was a fireplace, with a small fire that flared up when they had walked in, keeping the room worm. There were two tall bookshelves' on each side of the fireplace, both filled with books. The wall in front of them held two doors. One, Harry gusted went to the bedroom and the other most likely went to Snape's privet labs. And to there left was a big doorway that led to a kitchen. It had a small table that was also made of dark cherry wood. The only problem was that there are to many papers and books on top that there was no room to eat at it.

"It's nice. I like it" Harry said as he turned around to face Severus.

"Thank you. Now let me give you a tour. As you can see we are now in the living room. To my left is the kitchen, yes, I have a kitchen. The door on the left is to my rooms. And the one to the right is to my privet lab, which you are not to enter unless given promotion, or I'm with you." Severus listed off, putting him arms around Harry too. Looking him in the eyes, he leaned down and kissed Harr

Harry pulled back a few secants later saying, " You know when you give a tour, your suppose to walk around and show people where thing are at, not just tell them."

"Is that so. Will go walk around and I'll tell you here you are at or what it leads to. Now I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat." Severus said as he walked over to the kitchen." You are the door that goes out to the hallway." Harry stock out his tongue at Severus's back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. What would you like to eat? I can either make something or we can just order something." Severus said as he looked around for something to eat.

_"I'd rather eat you but since you didn't give the option."_ "We can just order something, that way you don't have to clean up after us." Harry said as he walked around the living room, looking at all the books on the bookshelf.

Severus turned around and looked shocked at Harry. "What did you just day?"

"I said that we could order some…." Harry was stopped.

"No, before that, something about eating me" Severus said as he started to walk over to Harry "And what my I ask do you mean by that?"

"Umm, Sev, I thought that part" Harry stated. Looking up to a shocked Severus.

"What."

I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story. Arwen-Evenstar-elf yaoi-fied DebsTheSnapeFan fifespice pilas14 Just to name a few. Again R&R PLEASE 


	7. Author Note Need you help not next ch

Author's note.

HELP. Sorry this is not a chapter.

I'm so Sorry for not updating sooner, between work and college I haven't had the time to write or type up my story. So it might be a while before I can update again. Also I'm having a major writers block.

Okay everybody I'm in a bind. I can't decide if I want to make Dumbledore good or bad. So I need your help. What do you want? Good Dumbles, or Bad. You see is have it going both ways but nether will work till I know what you people think/ want.

Review and let me know before next Monday.


End file.
